Serpent's Tooth
"Serpent's Tooth" is the second episode of Season 2 of V. Anna and Diana square off in the dark bowels of the mothership - Diana has been down there for 15 years and not had a single glimpse of Anna. Meanwhile, Erica has Tyler's blood analyzed and learns that the V's did something sinister to her when she was pregnant with him. Synopsis Anna's mother, Diana, has been locked away in the bowels of the main ship for 15 years because she had begun to display human emotion. Anna speaks with her mother, seeking out information on how to stamp out the emotions from the human psyche before the interbreeding can begin. Now that Anna is infertile, it's up to Lisa to help propagate the species. When Diana explains that the source of all human emotion is the soul, Anna is determined to seek out the human soul and destroy it. Lisa speaks with Erica to inform her that Joshua's memory is about to be scanned, but he doesn't remember anything about the Fifth Column. Erica also wonders whether the Vs did anything to her while she was pregnant with Tyler. To this end, she gets a sample of Tyler's blood and goes to Sid to test it. It's Valerie's funeral and her parents ponder why Ryan doesn't seem as affected by her death as he should be. They also blame him for their daughter's death. Later, Ryan speaks with Father Jack, and he's worried that he doesn't have a soul. Father Jack assures him that he does; he just needs to get in touch with it. However, when they pray, all Ryan can see is the influence of Anna's thrall over him. Anna gives Ryan's infant daughter human skin and then feeds her a regurgitated rat in order to bond with her. Anna gives Ryan's daughter an illness that only she can cure and then she gets in touch with Ryan, saying that she will only cure his daughter if he leaves the Fifth Column and returns to her. He reluctantly agrees. Chad talks to the first woman who will give birth with the aid of the Vs, and he warns her that this might be a mistake. Chad is unaware that Marcus has learned of his warning. Father Jack takes confession from a man who believes that it's time to stand up to the Vs, and later the man turns out to be a suicide bomber, killing himself at the Visitors center. Father Jack is wracked with guilt. After all, many innocent people died in the explosion. The FBI learns that there were suicide bombing incidents at Centers all over the world. In the memory chamber, the only memory that Anna can pick from Joshua's head his being shot by Erica. Erica and Kyle discover that Chad is the next bomb target, since he's been publicly supporting the Vs through his on-air reports. Chad is rescued before he is killed. Kyle and Malik have a tussle where she reveals her V self to him in the form of a fang that gets knocked out when Kyle punches her in the face. Chad realizes that Erica might be the next terrorist target, but Erica and Malik are in a car to investigate a lead in the bombings. The two fight and the car runs off the road and flips over. Category:V Category:2009 Season 2